1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for controlling algae and bio-organisms in bodies of water and for preventing layered bacterial formation (biofilm) where algae can attach on surfaces in that body of water. More particularly, this invention pertains to a power system and a corresponding ultrasonic transducer that radiates in multiple directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Algae is a large, diverse group of photosynthetic organisms that often thrive in a water environment. When a body of water has an abundance of nutrients, algae thrives. Depending upon the type of algae, the algae growth may be beneficial or detrimental to the health of the body of water. For example, filamentous green algae and blue-green algae (cyanobacteria) are known for adversely affecting the health of a body of water when they grow in abundance.
Filamentous green algae is generally considered a nuisance that interferes with boater access, recreation, and aesthetics of the body of water. Green algae grows in mats, which can be physically removed from the water by raking or other means.
An excess of blue-green algae form surface blooms that are thick scums on the surface, typically near the shoreline. Some species of blue-green algae produce potent toxins that affect other aquatic and animal life. Blue-green algae are not edible, generally, and they produce an unpleasant odor when they decompose.
Control of undesirable algae, such as filamentous green algae and blue-green algae, can be accomplished by controlling the nutrient supply in the water. Without sufficient nutrients, the growth of algae will be limited. Unfortunately, controlling the nutrients in a body of water is often difficult because controlling the entry of nutrients into a body of water requires controlling the watershed. Both storm water drainage and agricultural drainage provide nutrients, and such sources are often difficult to manage.
Controlling undesirable algae by introducing chemicals into a body of water creates additional problems, particularly when the body of water contains other plant and animal life, such as commonly found in lakes, ponds, and streams. When the body of water is a swimming pool, hot tub, or spa, chemicals are often used to control or eliminate undesirable algae growth.
Another way to control undesirable algae growth is to reduce or remove the sunlight that the algae requires for photosynthesis. Floating plants, such a lilies and lotus, block the sunlight from penetrating the surface, thereby restricting the light reaching the algae. Other aquatic plants are grown in bodies of water to absorb the nutrients that the algae requires to flourish. For many bodies of waters, such as lakes and large ponds, adding plants is not practical.
Ultraviolet light is used to kill single cell algae by passing water by an ultraviolet light source. Ultraviolet light has no effect on filamentous algae. Generally, because of the power requirements, ultraviolet light is best suited for small volumes of water, such as aquariums, water gardens, and small ponds. In addition to the power for the ultraviolet light, power is needed for the pumping system.